Dog Training
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A request for Cloudpig. Cloud, a trainer, has won a course with dog pokemon training sensation Victoria Stillwell. It does not go as she expects. SMUUUT. Written for Cloudpig, with thanks to her and to Omalley99, who did the request first. M FOR SMUUUT.
1. Meeting

_Dedicated to Cloudpig. Also, thanks to Omalley99, who did the request first, and this first chapter is likely to be very similar._

Disclaimer-Well, I don't own pokemon. I don't own Victoria Stillwell. I don't own Cloudpig. And, since she asked for this, I don't own the loose idea.

Dog Training  
Beginning

Cloud was walking down the road, heading for a small village. She was specially done up for the occasion, a shimmering dress of green adorning her.  
Her Vulpix, Flannery, was walking alongside, her fur shining, slightly fluffed up. It had taken a lot of effort on both their parts to get her so beautiful.

The reason for all of this was simple. Cloud had won a contest, the prize being a personal tuition course from the famous Dog pokemon trainer, Victoria Stillwell, lasting 'as long as it took', with free food and board for the duration.

This was only the fifth time this course had ever been awarded.

Cloud was on her way to the star's estate. She was in fact the mayor of a small town, making laws on smaller issues and serving as its judge.

And Cloud had just seen it over the crest of the hill.

Approaching the manor house, she saw a great building, huge gardens around it, surrounded by a pristine hedge. On the end of the building was another, smaller building, presumably where she kept her large collection of dog pokemon.

She went forwards to the door. There was a sign upon it, saying 'admittance by appointment only.'

"Well, we're here." said Cloud. "Are we ready to go in?"  
Flannery gave a small 'vul.'  
"Yeah, I suppose so. But, one of the people who took this course is still on it." said Cloud, a little trepidation in her tone.

It was true.  
Out of the five times this course had been awarded, it had lasted for a month once, a day once, three years once, and the other time it had lasted for a total of four years. That one was still ongoing.  
No-one had seen any of the attendees during their time with her.

But Cloud had come all this way. A little worry about just how long it would take wasn't going to stop her now.

She opened the door, Flannery following her in.

The door opened into a grand entrance hall, a staircase in front of her curling up to a high balcony, doors to either side leading to different parts of the building.

By one of the doors was Victoria Stillwell herself, wearing her famous boots and coat, buttoned up, with her long, dark hair down over one shoulder.  
"Cloud, with Flannery?" she asked.

Cloud nodded, unable to speak at this first meeting.

"This way." she said, turning and going through the door.  
With a gleeful smile, Cloud followed her, Flannery close behind.

Inside was a large, mostly open area, a pair of sofas at one side.  
Victoria was already in the centre of the room. Surrounding her, forming a half-crescent behind her, were her five most famous pokemon, her beautiful Ninetales, her lightning fast Arcanine, her unstoppable Houndoom, her all but invisible Mightyena, and her noble Manectric.

"Please come forward." said Victoria.

They did.  
Victoria looked at Flannery, moving her hand to stroke her fur.  
"Hmm, good fur, clean, thick."  
She moved to the tails.  
"Yes, healthy."  
Then down her back.  
"Good,"  
Down her underside.  
"Yes, not too overfed, but not underfed either."  
And then, to Cloud's disbelief, she pushed her finger into Flannery's hole, eliciting a small sound of pleasure from the pokemon.  
"Yes, good." she said.

Cloud barely believed what had happened, and she felt her face flush, as her own clit got slightly warmer.

"But that doesn't necessary mean she's obedient." said Victoria, continuing on as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, standing up, and walking backwards.

"Sit." she commanded.  
Flannery obeyed instantly.  
"Lie down."  
Once again, the Vulpix did as she was commanded straight away.  
"Roll over."  
This time, Flannery hesitated. Rolling over would completely ruin her fur.  
"No? Beg."  
Flannery stood up in disgust. Such a thing was simply outrageous, she was far too proud.  
"I thought not. Disobedient."

Cloud winced.  
"But that's not her fault now, is it? I always think that a pokemon is a reflection on their trainer. Are you disobedient?"  
"Miss Stillwell, she just-"  
"No talking." said the trainer, in a very commanding voice. "Sit."  
Cloud hesitated.

Victoria slapped her, the impact making a loud noise as it impacted on her cheek.  
"Sit."  
Her face stinging, a tear dropping down her face, she did, down onto her knees.  
"And lie down."  
She did, moving forwards onto her front.  
"And roll over."  
She did that too.

"There's a good little bitch. Good to see you've started doing as you're told." said the trainer derisively.

Cloud could barely believe what was happening.  
Even stranger was how she was getting a little aroused by the whole thing.

"Now, however long it takes, I'm going to get you trained." she said. "Until I say otherwise, you are my property. Do well and you will be rewarded. Do badly and you will be punished."  
"Yes, but what if-" began Cloud, earning another slap.  
"You may not talk without permission, and you can call me Mistress. Understand?"  
Cloud nodded. She was slapped again.  
"Speak when you're spoken to."  
"Yes, mistress." she said, realising she was now hotter, and wetter.

"Better." said the dog trainer. "Now, I can't investigate you with this in the way." she said, running her fingers down the fabric of Cloud's dress.  
She started to undo the buttons, allowing it to flop open to either side, leaving Cloud only in her underwear.  
"On all fours." commanded Victoria, Cloud obeying a little too slow, being slapped again.  
Victoria ran a finger down her back, unhooking her bra expertly and allowing that too to slip off, then undoing her panties as quickly.

Cloud realised she was naked, a huge blush coming over her, as she became even hotter, even wetter, very aroused. Seemingly, Victoria had not noticed.  
"Now for your examination." she said, before doing the same thing as she had to Flannery. She ran a finger along Cloud's back.  
"Yes, soft skin. Good. And good bone structure."  
She then moved to her stomach.  
"Good diet."  
She trace a finger along Cloud's butt, giving an approving nod.  
"Very nice." she said, as Cloud gave another bush, a droplet of liquid falling from her cunt to the floor.  
Victoria moved her hand to the girl's breasts, feeling them and squeezing them, bringing out a strangled moan of surprise.  
"Hmm. Good." she said, mostly to herself it seemed.  
Then her hand moved down her body, and one finger slipped inside Cloud's entrance, already wet and hot for her.  
"Yes, you're enjoying this." she said, pushing the finger in deeper. "You're going to be a good little dog aren't you? Answer me."  
"Yes mistress…" whispered Cloud, pleasure drowning out her thoughts even from this.  
"Good." she said, sliding in another finger, then another.  
Within moments, Cloud was moaning and groaning, unable to compose herself.  
Without warning, Victoria stopped, standing up.

"I see I have a lot of work to do." she said. "Stay."  
Cloud couldn't even look as Victoria's footsteps walked away, and then returned.

With a click, a collar fastened itself around her neck.  
Cloud got even wetter, embarrassed beyond belief but far more turned on than ever before.

"Let's get started." said Victoria, pulling the lead a little.

Cloud began to stand up, and the lead was pulled viciously.  
"Dogs have four legs, bitch. Use them."  
With some difficulty, Cloud managed to walk on her hands and feet over to Victoria's feet, noticing Flannery there as well on another lead. Her pokemon gave her a sympathetic look, one of fear.

"Now, it's important for dogs to be walked daily." said Victoria.  
No way, thought Cloud, with a surge of fear.  
She had to be kidding.

* * *

_I hope you like it, especially YOOOUU, Cloudpig._


	2. The Course Begins

_Hiyas._

Chapter 2-The Course Begins

The door opened, and Victoria Stillwell stepped out, holding a pair of leads. On one was a female Vulpix. On the other, walking on hands and knees, was a naked human girl, a large blush on her face.

Victoria began to walk down the road into the town, pulling hard enough to force the two to follow her, which they did.

At first, Cloud found it difficult to walk on hands and feet. But, to her intense embarrassment, she was getting used to it.

But when Victoria started walking down the main street of the town, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Victoria turned, pulled once, hard, pulling Cloud off her feet and onto the floor.  
"Bad girl." she muttered.

She pulled again, Cloud having to get up quickly and continue walking.

As they walked along, everyone stared at her. She felt as if the earth could open up and swallow her. But it didn't.  
To her disbelief, apart from the stares, nothing happened.

No way could they let this happen. But they did.

One man, about twenty by the looks of him, came over to them. He cast a lustful eye over Cloud, and spoke.  
"Hello Miss Stillwell."  
"Hello, John." she replied with a slight smile.  
"Are these two new, then?" he asked.  
"Yes, they're still being trained."  
"Are they available for breeding?" he asked staring quote plainly at Cloud's breasts.  
She felt her cheeks grow hotter, not to mention certain other parts of her body.

"Yes, they are. Which one do you want?" asked Victoria.  
"That one." he said, pointing at Cloud.  
"I'll see when she's free." said Victoria, walking onwards, pulling Flannery and Cloud on with her.

It was a couple of minutes later when another man approached. He was round the same age, nervous, and he was looking anywhere but at Cloud.  
"Umm, hello, Miss Stillwell." he said, reluctantly. "I was wondering if that girl is available." he finished, pointing at Cloud.

Victoria smiled.  
"Yes, she's free tonight."  
"Ah, good. I'll come and get her." he said, visibly relieved.  
"No, I'll bring her to you." Victoria replied.

This was odd, thought Cloud. She'd just told that other guy that she'd look up a time, but…

She was distracted by the fact that Victoria had just started walking again, and they were in a street absolutely teeming with people, every one of them staring at her.

* * *

Back at the manor house, Flannery and Cloud were in a long line of dogs, cut off from each other. Strangely, it stuck out now that the collars of the others were all a dark red, with an inscribed black coin hanging from them and no visible opening method, as opposed to her and Flannery's simple, black, clip on collars.

More importantly, in front of them was a large, full blown assault course, fiendish, jumps, climbs, tunnels, pools of water to swim through, mud, everything. And they were going to have to do it.

It seemed that before the course, they were being put through a simple set of commands.

It was a good thing that Cloud was quite late in the queue. Before her quite a few had already gone, Flannery included. She could barely see what Flannery had done, but something had obviously not impressed Victoria, earning her a slap.

But now it was her turn.

"Sit." said Victoria first of all.  
Cloud obeyed quickly.  
"Lie down. Roll over." she said in fast succession.  
Once again, Cloud did so.  
"Beg."  
Cloud turned to Victoria, doing her best 'puppy eyes', making begging noises.  
"Present."  
Cloud shivered. She knew what to do, she'd seen it, but…

Slap.

"Now."  
Cloud turned, putting her head close to the ground, spreading her legs wide and pushing her butt high into the air.  
Victoria nodded in approval, and slid her finger into Cloud.  
She jolted forwards in surprise. Victoria sighed.  
"In. Now." she said, slightly irritated.  
Cloud gulped, and walked through the small tunnel that began the course.  
She began to run, as well as she could on four legs, throughout the enclosed space, and skidded to a halt at the end of the tunnel.  
In front of her was a large wall, intended to be jumped.

She jumped.

Not even close.

And again.

No.

Again!

She just caught the top with her paws-no, hands, HANDS-and pulled herself over, collapsing on a heap on the other side.

She lost precious seconds getting up again.

Forwards.  
Another tunnel, this one practically vertical. She all but pulled herself up it, and then went down the other side at a run, almost vertically down.

At the bottom was what looked like a chasm, a gap to the other side.  
She didn't hesitate, using her momentum to leap it.

She ran forwards, looking for the next thing.

It was another uphill slope. She took it at a run, reaching the top quite quickly.  
There was another gap.

She tried to jump it.

Without the downhill slope, she wasn't fast enough.

She fell short, landing in a cold ditch, full of mud. It caked all over her, covering her completely in the freezing, sticky stuff.

She got up, half walking half swimming through it to the end of the ditch, were there was a slope, leading back up to the first side of the ditch.  
She took another running jump.

She caught the edge with her hands, pulling herself up, and went onwards, shivering.  
Within seconds she found the next part, a pool of water. She leapt in.

It was boiling hot, seeping into her, almost painful from the heat of it. She managed to swim across, reaching the other side and pulling herself out.

At least it washed the mud off.

She went forwards as quickly as she could.  
She came out into the open air.

Done.

She saw Victoria give her a nod, and point to the end of the line.

No way.

"We're going to keep doing this until we run out of time." said Victoria.

* * *

"Sit."  
Without thinking, Cloud obeyed.  
"Lie down."  
"Roll over."  
"Beg."  
All done perfectly and instantly.  
"Present."

Without a pause, she turned, head to the ground, pushing her ass up towards Victoria.  
Victoria reached down, sliding a finger into her.  
Cloud pulled herself down onto it, squeezing her legs onto the finger with a whimper of pleasure.  
Victoria smiled.  
"Go."

At a run she entered, jumping and reaching the top with her hands on the first try, all but vaulting over and landing at a run, climbing the slope, and then down the other one, leaping across the first ditch, powering up the next one and jumping over that too. She dove into the water pool, enjoying the heat now, its touch on her skin, swimming to the other side and getting out, leaving the final tunnel in her fastest time.

Victoria smiled at her.

"Good work." she said. "We're going to stop now. Go to your kennels." she said.

All the pokemon dispersed, Flannery included.  
"You have an appointment with some breeding." said Victoria.

Cloud shivered with disgust, before realising how hot that thought made her.

* * *

"Here she is. If she's disobedient, tell me and I'll have her punished." said Victoria, dropping Cloud off at the house of her temporary owner.

He took her lead with a smile.  
When the door shut, the smile dropped.

"I'm so sorry." he said to Cloud, dropping the lead and fumbling at the collar, unclipping it easily. He left the room briefly, leaving Cloud to wonder what was happening.

He returned with a skirt and a t-shirt, and threw them to her.  
"I hope you can escape this place. Put these on and go." he said. "Good luck."

He left, shutting the door to the room.  
Without thinking, she put the clothes on, and opened the door, starting to walk aimlessly, wondering what to do.

She could leave. Be free from Victoria's control. Human again.  
But she'd started this course, she wanted to finish it…

She was having trouble making the decision, when she realised two things.

First, she had walked for this entire time on four legs, without realising.  
Second, she had, without thinking, reached Victoria's front door.

She decided that her subconscious mind did not want to give up, and wanted to see this through. Not to mention poor Flannery.  
She ignored the part of her mind that accused her of going back because she liked being Victoria's bitch.

She knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, and Victoria came out. She saw her, and ushered her in.  
They went into a different room, closer to the end of the manor, and Victoria sat down.  
"Sit." she instructed, and she did, instantly.  
Victoria got another collar out of a drawer near her, clicking it on.  
"Stand up." she said, her voice inscrutable.

Cloud stood up, onto her hands and knees again.  
Victoria tore along the skirt's back, and then the t-shirt, leaving Cloud naked again.

Only then did Victoria smile.  
"Good girl. Very good girl." she whispered, stroking her hands along Cloud's back.  
Within seconds, one hand had migrated to her breasts, squeezing and caressing them. Seconds later, the other stroked along her back and over her ass, going under and sliding into her cunt, pushing in deep, fingers spreading.

Unable to control herself, Cloud gave a moan of pleasure.  
Victoria stopped quite quickly, too quickly in Cloud's opinion.  
"Now your reward." she said. She picked up the lead on her collar, walking out of another door. Cloud followed just behind her, the lead limp between them.

They were in the kennel block.  
Victoria led her to a larger kennel, opening it, and ushering her in.  
She went in, the lead being unclipped from her collar as she entered.  
"Enjoy yourself." said Victoria, leaving.

Cloud looked around, seeing Victoria's famous Arcanine.  
She blushed. And between her legs, got instantly very hot, and very wet.

The Arcanine looked at her with a spark of interest, its cock coming out from its sheath.

Cloud turned away from it, putting her head to the ground and waving her ass in the air.  
The Arcanine slid its cock between her cheeks and into her cunt.  
And her thoughts dissolved.

There was only the pain of the huge creature's penis inside her, and the pleasure that far surpassed it.  
She came within half a minute.  
He lasted for far longer, until he finally released a scalding hot load within her.  
She gave a loud, long moan, and collapsed, the Arcanine's legs folding as it lay on top of her, its cock still inside her.

They slept like that.

That was Cloud's first day.

* * *

_Woo for me. Woo for Cloud. Woo, indirectly, to Victoria Stillwell for inspiring this. Oh, and Woo to the creator of pokemon as well. But mainly Woo for me and Cloudpig. Or should it be Cloudog?_


	3. Prodigal Son

…_not a word. Sometimes things just go in your head and WON'T GO AWAY. Thus lightning updating for this._

Chapter 3-Prodigal Son

Early morning, after Cloud's walk, something weird happened.

The previous few days had been quite simple. The routine had been established on the first day. A walk in the morning, training with the assault course for most of the day, and then with one of the many other dogs for the night as a reward.

The fact that this schedule was very easy to live with was disconcerting to say the least.

But on this day, the fifth of Cloud's obedience training, the pattern was, in a strange way, broken.

Victoria had just brought Cloud in from her walk, and she was headed for the room with the complicated course, via the kennels to pick up some of the other dogs.  
When there was a knock at the door.

"What?" exclaimed Victoria.

This was odd. Very odd, the first time Cloud had seen Mistress Stillwell surprised by anything.

But now she had.  
Victoria went to the door, through the doors towards the main entrance, taking Cloud along on her lead.

Opening the door, Victoria broke into a smile.

Outside was a figure, almost famous. He had short, black hair, pale skin, handsome, Deep blue eyes. He looked focussed, as if he knew exactly what and how he wanted life to be, and he could make it so through sheer want. There were a pair of pokeballs on his belt.

"Mistress Stillwell." he said, his voice calm. "I hear you have a new bitch to train. I thought I'd come and visit."  
"Of course." said Victoria. "This is her," pointing at Cloud. "You're welcome to stay the night."

He nodded, and she let him in.  
"The spare rooms are up there." she said, pointing to the large staircase, and the trainer went up.

Cloud was silent. That was Thomas Weeks. A battling and contest champion, he had been one of Victoria's previous students. His course had lasted a single day.

Victoria shook herself, and took Cloud back the large training room, where she began the days work.

But before anything had truly begun, a voice came from the doorway, the calm, tightly controlled voice of Thomas Weeks.  
"Mistress Stillwell, have you been taking your own advice recently?" he asked

Victoria faltered.  
"No, I haven't been able to, there isn't anyone around to do the honours." she explained.

"I'm here." said Thomas.

Victoria nodded.  
"True. Very well, until the morning, you take over." she said.

Cloud was very confused, more so when Victoria slipped out of her clothes, until she was as naked as Cloud was, folding her clothes into a pile on one of the sofas around the room. Cloud noticed then that under her clothes, Victoria wore one of the black-red collars around her neck.

But when Victoria dropped to all fours and joined the front of the queue, she understood.

Victoria was a little slow to start with. It made sense, as apparently she hadn't done this for years, since Thomas was her student.  
When she was a little too slow to beg, she got a slap across the face.

She sped up after that, presenting perfectly.  
The sight of her Mistress being controlled filled Cloud with desire.

Now was not the time.

* * *

Cloud had passed the course with flying colours this time, her body remembering what to do from the previous days. It was becoming second nature to her.

Victoria had managed to get it perfect on her second try.

They only did three, before Thomas signalled it to end.  
"All of you, go back to your kennels early today." he said.

When the dogs had left, only Victoria and Cloud were left.  
"Face each other." instructed Thomas.

Confused they nevertheless obeyed straight away.

"Present." said Thomas.  
The two of them did so, their heads down, their butts high.  
There was a flash of red light, and Cloud saw an Umbreon materialise behind Victoria. It placed its paws on her back and pushed into her.

Simultaneously, a cock pushed its way into Cloud's ass.  
She cried out in surprise and pain.  
And then again as a jolt of electricity pulsed from it through her, turning her limbs to jelly. She collapsed onto the floor as the Jolteon continued to push into her, sending occasional lighting bolts through her, moving her from pleasure to ecstasy.  
Within seconds nothing else mattered.

* * *

Dark outside when Cloud awoke. She was in one of the kennels. In one corner there was a large water bowl and some pokechow –which actually tasted pretty good.

In the other corner was-wait, what?  
In the other corner was Victoria Stillwell, still asleep, apparently.

As she watched, the trainer woke up.  
She looked at Cloud, walking over to her on all fours, and then lying on top of her.  
She was wet.

Her hands slipped over Cloud, one caressing her breasts, the other slipping into her cunt.  
Cloud groaned, and then did the same back, her hands rubbing over the older woman's body, squeezing her breasts and pushing inside her.

But then Victoria pulled away, walking over her, and settling her cunt over Cloud's face.  
Then she darted her tongue inside of Cloud's hole.

Cloud gasped, the sensation wonderfully different, wonderfully good.

Victoria pressed her clit against Cloud's face.  
Cloud opened her mouth, pushing her tongue inside of Victoria's body.

The two of them lay like that, entwined, for some time, until they both fell asleep, still entangled.

* * *

When Cloud woke up the next morning, she was still there. She rolled herself out from under Victoria, and tried to sleep more.

It wasn't much longer when Thomas returned, letting Victoria out.

When she returned half an hour later for their walk, she was dressed again. She treated nothing differently, acting exactly the same as before, though Cloud thought that her smile was a bit brighter, her tugs slightly less harsh.

Or maybe she was imagining it.

* * *

_Woo. It's five past one. Good night. Well, good morning._


	4. Choice

_Halloo again. This chapter is vitally important, and features another character I invented._

Chapter 4-Choice

"Today is going to be a little different." announced Victoria to the long line of dogs n the main training room. "Those who have already reached a perfect level of training are going to participate, and I may do some additional exercises to test your training."

Behind her were six dogs, the famous five that Cloud had seen when she first arrived, a few weeks ago. As well as one other. It was a human, her hair curled, brown, her eyes a dark brown, sparkling. She wore one of the black-red collars, the black coin hanging from it. Cloud recognised her too. The girl who was still meant to be on this course after four years. Had Victoria brainwashed her or something?

The six of them formed a semicircle behind Victoria, as she sent the long queue through the normal sequence of commands, and then through the course. After the entire line had done so, she sent the six behind her through the same set of commands and obstacles. Every single one performed them perfectly, including the girl, who was more agile on all fours than most people ever managed on two.

They continued these basic sets a few more times, but stopped far before they normally did.

"You," said Victoria pointing at a female Umbreon in the line, motioning her out.  
She then commanded the Umbreon to go and suck off the Mightyena behind Victoria.

She chose another dog from the line, sending her to be fucked by the Houndoom.

Then another, and another, using up five of those behind her.

"Flannery." said Victoria, pointing at Cloud's Vulpix.  
Flannery walked out.

Victoria stepped over to a cabinet drawing out something long and rather wide, with a strap around the middle.

She stepped over to the human girl, and wrapped it around her crotch, sliding one end in and leaving the longer end pointing out.

"Present." said Victoria to Flannery.  
The vulpix did.

"Elix, anal." said Victoria to the human girl.

She prepared to, and Cloud couldn't help but make a surprised noise. That dildo was huge, half as big as Flannery was.

Victoria stared at Cloud.

"Understandable worrying. I'll forgive you. Come out here." said Victoria.

Cloud did so.

"Present."  
She did.  
"Elix, anal on her."

Flannery watched with wide eyes as the other girl slid the false cock into Cloud's ass, oversized as it was, squeezing against her cheeks, pain and pleasure both magnified beyond ever before, balanced in equilibrium.

"Flannery, she did you a favour. Entertain her. Lick her out."  
The vulpix walked under Cloud, rolling over and then pushing her head up, her tongue darting into Cloud's cunt, rippling inside her and pushing her over the fence into pleasure.

"Cloud, be fair. Give her some as well."

Cloud understood.  
Bending her head further down, she slipped her tongue into her Vulpixes hole, licking around inside it, enjoying the taste and feeling.

Pain was forgotten, the three dogs enjoying what they were doing too much, forgetting themselves in the sensation.

Flannery came first, collapsing as she shook with unrestrained happiness.  
Then Cloud, her cum dripping out of her cunt, then cascading, staining Flannery's fur as she too shook with the power of her orgasm.

Finally, the girl, Elix. Her cum spurted past the dildo embedded in her and Cloud, dripping down it, covering Cloud, dripping into her ass with the dildo.

She collapsed on top of her, driving the dildo further in.

Victoria bent down to Cloud's ear.  
"Elix decided to stay with me. She's a good bitch, the best I have. She'll do anything." said Victoria, before straightening up.

With those words floating in Cloud's ears, she fell into sleep.

* * *

She awoke alone in a kennel, a different one. Before she had been in the kennels of other dogs, after an… active night.

This time it was quieter. She hadn't been woken up, either, like she normally was.  
It was earlier than she normally woke. Probably because she had gone to sleeo earlier.

Looking around, she saw just how good the kennel was. It was bigger, and she was lying not on plain ground but on a fluffy, pillow like object using up at least half of the kennel. There was a bowl of food and a bowl of water, as well as a ball and a dildo.

She drank some of the water, lapping it up, and lay back on the fluffy bed-thing.

She was just getting bored enough to eye the dildo as someone opened the door. It was Victoria.

She motioned Cloud out, not particularly quickly, and then led her out of a door not far off.

They exited into the garden, a fountain surrounded by grass, short and tall, trees of all varieties.

Almost everything was there.

And there were pokemon everywhere, maybe a hundred of them. Cloud was aware of how many trained dogs Victoria had other than her five famous ones, but this was incredible.

"You know the drill." said Victoria. "Choose someone, and then do what you want until tonight."

There was near pandemonium as the dogs ran around, looking for specific others, until within minutes, they were all paired up, most in twos, others in threes and fours.. Her well known Manectric was next to her.

Cloud noticed late that both a Ninetales, and the girl Elix, were right next to her.

She saw the groups splitting off, some going into the grass or the trees, some going inside to their kennels.

Victoria stripped there and then, allowing the Manectric to push deep into her as she lay on hands and knees.

Elix pushed at her, and she followed automiatically, inside the building and into the other girls kennel. It was even more comfortable, and slightly larger. What's more, the bowl contained actual food.

As soon as they were inside, Cloud whispered to Elix.

"Can you talk?"  
"Of course I can." she whispered back. "But why would I need to? Dogs like us don't talk."

The Ninetales was laying on its back, cock poking into the air.

Elix reached for a dildo, picking it up and then gently sliding it into Cloud.  
She yelped with surprise, and then felt how good it was.

Elix fastened it, and then turned around, waving her butt in Cloud's direction before lowering herself onto the Ninetales.

Cloud understood.  
She pushed into Elix, the effort forcing the dildo to move around inside her, as good or even better as a real cock.  
She got a good rhythm going, pushing into Elix from the back as the Ninetales did from the front.

She still lasted shortest, coming past the dildo onto the girl beneath her. Elix was next, exploding over the Ninetales, who was last, his load blowing into the other girl.

They were still for a while.

But then Elix rolled over, removing the dildo from Cloud to a moan, and then beginning to lick at her, her clit waving itself tantalisingly above Cloud's face.

The Ninetales began to push itself into Elix's ass, as Cloud pushed her head up and licked at her.

That was only the second time.

* * *

It was dark when someone came along. Victoria, of course. She opened the kennel door.  
"Any of you want to go back to your kennel?" she asked quietly.  
The Ninetales didn't stir, but Cloud pulled herself out and left.

Victoria led her to her kennel, letting her in and then leaving.

Cloud fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, still in the comfortable kennel.  
Outside was Victoria, watching. She saw she was awake.

Victoria opened the door, leading Cloud out.  
She spoke.

"You've learnt all you can without spending a huge amount of time here." said Victoria to Cloud. "Follow me."

She turned, moving through a series of doors Cloud had not passed through before. Cloud followed her, and they came to a room.

Inside it, there were two piles on a bed. Flannery was already in there, sitting next to one of the piles.

One of the piles was a belt, pokeballs upon it, on top of a pile of clothes and a bagful of belongings. All Cloud's, from when she arrived.

The other was a piece of paper, on top of it a long band of black-red material, a black coin hanging from it.

Cloud walked closer, motioned to by Victoria, and read the coin.

_Cloud  
_Read the front.

_04713 816 969  
Please call this number if I am found  
Property of Victoria Stillwell  
_Said the back

Underneath appeared to be a contract, legally signing away ownership of the writer's very life to Victoria. There was space at the bottom under the terms and conditions, and space for a second signature under hers.

"It's your choice." said Victoria. "You and Flannery can leave now, like two of the others did. Or, you can stay with me for the rest of your life. You've noticed the different routine for the last day, that's the one given to the trained dogs. I'm not going to push your decision. I'll come back in in ten minutes. You can dress back in your clothes, and then stay the night, and you can leave in the morning. Or, if you stay naked, then you can stay with me. You can add some conditions if you like, have a day off, human, once a week, or whatever you like, and we'll add it to that contract. It's your choice." said Victoria. "Discuss it with Flannery, it's her decision as well."

With that last phrase, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Flannery immediately started talking to Cloud.  
Within a few minutes, they had made their decision.

* * *

"I'm looking for a particular dog. I heard she was here last week." explained the man.  
"Oh? What was she?" asked Victoria.  
"She was human. Name of Cloud, I believe."  
"I'm sorry, she's not in at the moment."  
"Oh." said the man, clearly upset.  
"It's her day off."

In a different part of the town, a certain bitch was sitting in a café, enjoying the shade, one hand subconsciously rubbing at her black-red collar, feeling the inscribed coin.

It was a good life, thought Cloud.

* * *

_Woo._


	5. From the Other Side

_Haio. Thank Wolfie. XD_

Chapter Five-From the Other Side

Cloud was waiting in the main room, the one with the assault course. She was part of a large semicircle, composed of her at one end, the famous dogs of Victoria, and then Elix at the other end.

They were waiting, perfectly still, for Victoria. They'd already been waiting for a while, and Cloud was having to fight the urge to move.

The door opened, and Victoria came in, followed by a young girl.  
The girl looked around, interested, until she saw Cloud and Elix. Her eyes went wide.

"You want to learn how to train pokemon before you get one." said Victoria, her voice cutting through the silence like a knife. "The only way to truly learn how to train is from the point of view of the one being trained."

The girl gasped.  
"No talking." said Victoria. "You are now a dog. You don't speak unless I say you do, and you refer to me as mistress. Get down on all fours, and stay there."

The girl didn't respond, still shocked.  
"Emma." said Victoria. "Do as I say. Now."

The girl, Emma, still didn't. Maybe she thought this was a joke or something?

Victoria slapped her.  
"Now." she growled.

Whimpering, the girl finally obeyed.  
Victoria nodded in satisfaction.  
"Good bitch." she said.

She began undressing the girl.  
"Stay still." she admonished, as Emma tried to stop her. She stopped instantly, not wanting to be punished again.

Victoria nodded with satisfaction as she removed the last of the girls clothes, leaving her naked and embarrassed.

"Roll over." said Victoria.

Nothing.  
"Now." she said, slapping her, getting slightly irritated.

Cloud winced. The first few minutes were tough…

The girl rolled, and then, at command, sat, laid down, played dead, and went back to her feet.

Victoria nodded.  
She ran a finger along the girls back, and then all around her body, pronouncing her in decent condition, before pushing into the girls cunt with her fingers.

She made a noise not unlike 'Eep!'

Victoria sighed.  
"Get used to it." she said.  
She clicked a black collar around the girl's neck.  
"Right." she said, turning to Elix, Cloud, and the five famous dogs.  
"Through the course." she said.  
They turned as one, heading for the entrance. Elix got there first, followed by the five dogs, and then Cloud.

She went through the course in record time, and emerged actually before one of the dogs, though not by far.

Cloud watched as the girl was sent into the course.

It was a few minutes before she emerged, covered in mud and shivering from cold.  
"Again." said Victoria, sending Elix in.

* * *

"Good work." said Victoria.

She wasn't speaking to the new girl.  
Emma was shivering, her hair wet. She would have been muddy, if she hadn't fallen in the pool at the end.

Victoria sighed at her.  
"_She could take a while._" she thought.  
"Cloud. Take her to the third row, and the seventh kennel." said Victoria. "Down there." she pointed.

Cloud obeyed, pulling at the shivering girl.  
She was worried, actually. The girl could actually be in danger if she was this cold…

It didn't take that long to get there, even practically dragging a shivering girl.  
The named kennel was practically at the centre of the building-its back to the boiler.

Victoria _Did _care.

Inside was one other pokemon, a Flareon. He looked between the two of them as they entered, and saw how badly Emma was shivering. He walked slowly towards her, his cock emerging, and gently pushed it into the girl.

She gave a quiet moan of pain, but nothing else. Cloud was worried.  
She hugged herself to the girl-she was freezing, totally freezing-and wrapped her arms around her as the Flareon pushed into her, getting slightly faster and deeper each time. Cloud rubbed at the girl's breasts, hoping to get her to respond-or at least get some warmth into them.

It wasn't working.

The Flareon came.  
Cloud actually saw steam rise from inside her, but the hot cum was almost certainly helpful.  
The Flareon pulled her gently to the back wall, by the boiler,a dn laid across her body. Cloud did the same, and pulled a warm blanket from the corner, placing it over them.

She was worried.  
Was the girl going to be alright?

Victoria might have overestimated the average athletic skill of the human population… and this could be very, very bad.

* * *

_Dundundun._


	6. Flames and Feelings

_Happy birthday, Wolfie. XD_

Chapter Six-Flames and Feelings

The girl was still cold to the touch-but she wasn't shivering so much, and there was some colour back in her cheeks.  
Cloud had regretfully gone to sleep some time earlier, and the Flareon now nudged her awake.

She immediately went over to the girl, feeling her forehead.  
She seemed warmer.

Out of danger.  
For now at least.

Cloud hoped that something was going to be done about it.

* * *

Cloud went through the course, hot on the girl-Emma's-tail. She was helping the girl, allowing her to-so far-avoid most of the obstacles.

They were at the end, near the freezing cold pool that had been there the previous day.

There was steam rising from it.

_She really, really cares._

* * *

"Good work today." said Victoria with a slight smile, looking approvingly at the still wet-but definitely better-Emma.  
"Come with me." she said, pointing at both Cloud and Emma.

She went towards the Kennels, as normal. It was soon enough that they arrived at them, and Cloud was directed to her normal kennel.

The one next door had been empty for a long time. But now it wasn't, there was a Mightyena in there. That was where Emma went.

Cloud watched with a grin as Emma-seeming completely better-began to do it with the Mighteyena, gently at first, but then harder and harder.

After they finished once, they just began again.

Cloud slept soundly.

* * *

Over the next few days, Cloud noticed Emma getting happier and happier, not to mention better at the course. And every night she returned to the Mightyena.

After four days, she noticed that the girl was seeming slightly ill.

After five, she noticed her being sick in the morning.

Then she realised, and smiled.  
On the seventh, Emma went missing for a few hours.

She returned with a new collar in black-red, and a nurse began checking up every day.  
Cloud smiled again.

She _knew_ it was a good life.

* * *

_Well, there you go. _


End file.
